Knight in Shining Armor
by Muffin Maker
Summary: Hinamori disappeared without a trace, Hitsugaya decides to go find her. Please review and no flames please. Second Chapter has some HitsuHina fluff.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.)

--------

Chapter 1

**Blood**

"Hinamori!"

She did not stop running toward an enemy the young captain could not see. Hitsugaya chased after her.

"Hinamori!"

She did not answer, she kept running as if she couldn't hear him.

"Hina…"

Hinamori stopped suddenly.

"…mori…"

She turn around slowly and faced the young captain, her expression was blank.

"Goodbye…" Her words were ice cold, without emotion.

"Hinamori, you've got to stop." His voice had a hint of fear.

Hitsugaya approached her to grab her arm, but then a blade almost from no where drove itself thru Hinamori's back, thru her heart. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Hinamori choked on her own blood, her wound dripped blood onto the ground. The blade pulled itself out of Hinamori's back, still glistening with her blood it disappeared as it came. Hinamori slumped over and Hitsugaya caught her in his arms.

"No…no…"

He placed his hand on her bloody chest.

"It can't be, she can't be dead."

His eyes watered up and tears started to flow from his eyes. He raised his arm to wipe away the tears and got Hinamori's blood on his face.

"I wasn't able to protect her…"

He broke down into another fit of tears, he couldn't stop. Hitsugaya held Hinamori close to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you…"

He lowered his head, tears ran down his face and onto Hinamori's cold dead face.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you!"

His white captain's robe was now stained with Hinamori's blood.

"I'll never forgive myself, I'll never forgive myself."

A dark figure approached Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The voice was cold and unfriendly.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The voice had become familiar, it was someone knew. Hitsugaya opened his eyes and recognized the familiar face of his assistant captain, Matsumoto.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Matsumoto straighten up and placed her hands on her hips.

"This is the office captain, you fell asleep finishing paperwork last night."

Hitsugaya looked down he was at his desk, with the unfinished paperwork all over his desk.

"Right."

He looked worried. Matsumoto picked up her cup and took a sip. She gave a questioning look to her captain.

"By the way, when I walked in you were all restless, tossing from side to side, you were calling out. Are you okay?"

Hitsugaya took a sip from his cup. He placed his cup back on his desk and looked away from Matsumoto.

"It's nothing."

"That's not what I think."

Matsumoto move around to face her captain, she bent down so they would be at eye level.

"It's seems like you were having a nightmare."

Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's nothing. Just drop it and help me with this paperwork."

Matsumoto stood up and walked behind Hitsugaya. She bent over and embraced him from behind. Hitsugaya's straight face harden into an annoyed frown.

"You can trust me with anything, I'll listen."

She released her captain from her embrace, she smiled. Hitsugaya rubbed his head. He turned to face Matsumoto.

"Will you just grow up? Are you going to help me or what?"

Matsumoto couldn't help but smile. She picked up a stack of paper and moved over to the sofa and sat down. She began filling out the paperwork. Hitsugaya sighed and began filling out the paperwork. Matsumoto looked over at Hitsugaya.

"Have you heard from Hinamori recently?"

Hitsugaya looked up from his work, he furrowed his brow, he was worried. Matsumoto continued.

"She left this morning, we don't know where she went."

Hitsugaya saw brief flashes from his dream: Hinamori running, her face before she died, and him holding her bloody corpse.

"Is something wrong Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya snapped out of it.

"It's nothing."

He stood up and started walking toward the door. Matsumoto set her paperwork aside.

"Where are you going?"

Hitsugaya opened the door.

"I'm going for a walk."

He stepped out the door and closed it behind him He walked down the hall until he was sure Matsumoto wouldn't hear him, then he ran down the hall to the 5th company office. Renji was waiting outside the door.

"Assistant Captain Renji, what are you doing here?"

Renji turned to face Hitsugaya.

"Same as you, I think, looking for Hinamori."

Hitsugaya nodded.

"You two went to school together didn't you…"

Renji crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well I have to get back to my office."

Renji started to walk back to the 6th company office.

"Find her, Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya looked to the side.

"I will."

Hitsugaya walked into the 5th company office. It was empty like he expected, He walked over to the desk hoping to find a note she had wrote to her Captain Aizen. Aizen was off in the human world doing some business. There was no note, Hitsugaya left the office as he found it.

"Renji!"

Hitsugaya ran down the hall after Renji. Renji stopped and turned to face the young captain.

"What's wrong?"

Hitsugaya stopped running.

"Renji has the whole soul society been checked?"

Renji scratched the side of his head.

"Well, we searched the Seireitei."

Hitsugaya raised his hand to his chin then lowered it.

"Thanks, Renji."

Hitsugaya headed out toward Rukongai. Renji headed back on his way. Hitsugaya made it to Junrinan, where he grew up. The house was still there, but no one lived there anymore, the old woman left before Hitsugaya went off to school. There was a light coming from inside the house, even though it was supposed to be vacant.

"That's strange…"

Hitsugaya walked up to the door and push it open.

"Hello?"

There she was. Hinamori was sitting at the table they used to eat dinner at. Hitsugaya walked inside.

"Hinamori?"

--------

(I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. )


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. If I did Hitsugaya would be the main character.)

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm very, very, very sorry that I didn't update sooner. I hope you're not too mad.

I had one question in my reviews:

Is Aizen still a traitor in this Fanfiction?

Well, no the setting of this Fanfiction is before the beginning of the Bleach series. Sorry for the confusion.

I'm sorry again for not updating this sooner.

------

Chapter 2:

**Memories**

Hinamori turned to face him. "Snowie? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Hitsugaya frowned, a little irritated. "Stop calling me that! Call me by my title. I was looking for you."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Everyone's been looking for you. You should have known better to run off like that." He glared at Hinamori. She looked down at the table, feeling ashamed. Hitsugaya lowered his arms and relaxed his face when he saw she was saddened.

"What's wrong?"

Hinamori looked up at Hitsugaya and then back at the table again.

"It's just… I haven't been here in so long… It's filled with so many memories," She finally answered.

Hitsugaya looked at the floor; he sighed and went over to sit next to Hinamori. "…It is."

Hinamori leaned back in her chair, she placed her hands in her lap, and she looked at the ceiling. "I'll never forget all the good times we've had here, like the day I went away to Soul Reaper School or when you spit those watermelon seeds at me," Hinamori said in a dreamy voice. She looked over at Hitsugaya, she smiled. Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair as well and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the right word. What was he to tell her? How he felt when she left? The real reason why he became a soul reaper.

Hinamori sighed happily. Her memories playing in her head, then she raised a confused eyebrow at Hitsugaya. "Toshiro, why did you become a soul reaper? I mean, when I left you didn't want to even step foot inside the school," she questioned playfully.

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori a little shocked. After he regained control of his lips he said, "So I could watch over you of course. You can't do anything right, Momo."

Hinamori huffed, "What do you mean I can't do anything right, Snowie?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "Same old, Bed-Wetter Momo…"

"Well, I've had enough of this place." Hinamori stood. "Let's go home."

Hitsugaya followed her out the door, to return to the Seireitei. Out to their future, neither of them wondering what would happen next in their lives.

------

So, it's not as long as the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I think this will be the end of this story, unless I decide to go on randomly.

Thank you, so much again for being so patient. I'm sorry it's not as exciting as the last chapter; it's a little bit of fluff for all you HitsuHina fans.

Thank you again for all of your reviews.


End file.
